


What Will The Flower Petals Answer To Me?

by starry_diamonds



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Slow Build, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_diamonds/pseuds/starry_diamonds
Summary: Soulmate! AU in which different kinds of flowers bloom on you everytime your soulmate cry.Inspired by this prompt on twitter -https://twitter.com/onghwangig/status/972458595034939394?s=21





	What Will The Flower Petals Answer To Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writting a fic for an OTP so please forgive me for all the grammar errors in the fic.

Seongwoo was 15 when the columbine flowers first appeared behind his right shoulder. He was surprised because that was the first time flowers other than usual yellow buttercup flowers appeared on him. He searched about that on internet and turned out, it means once one's soulmate is feeling something other than mundane sadness which cause small buttercups to appear throughout everyone's childhood.

 

'Huh, must be something big then' , Seongwoo thought and decided to search the meanings of columbine on internet.

 

That day, Seongwoo learned that Columbine means Anxiousness and hoped that his soulmate will be able to calm down because as fascinating as new flowers to appear on him, he knew anxiety sucks. He experienced it before every exam and to think that his soulmate was anxious to the point of crying made Seongwoo felt pity for whoever his soulmate might be. 

 

'You can do it, soulmate. The thing making you anxious? You will get throught this, you need to get through this because we haven't even met.' Seongwoo patted his shoulder awkwardly and fell asleep while patting his shoulder that night.

 

The columbines didn't appear for the next few years and Seongwoo was happy that his soulmate is not anxious anymore.

 

x

 

Hwang Minhyun was 15 when he first got into Pledis and had to go through the first monthly evaluation infront of many people. The night before the evaluation, Minhyun cried for the first time in his trainee period because he was so anxious and worried that he would forget the dance moves or cracked his voice. He hate crying though so he told himself that he would never cry because of the monthly evaluations again.

 

x

 

Seongwoo was 20 years old when blue peas and thrifts appeared below his nape. This time also Seongwoo was surprised because he had never seen Peas and Thrifts appeared on him. Sure, citrons appeared every once in awhile but that was normal because citrons appear when someone is sad and crying. Seongwoo had to admit that his soulmate is one tough person because there were only a few spots of citrons across his shoulder while his friend had citrons all across his back due to his girlfriend crying very oftenly. So, to have new flowers appeared on him only could mean that something important must be happening to his soulmate.

 

'Sympathy and desperate?,' Seongwoo scratched his head and muttered to himself, 'That's a strange combination.'

 

Seongwoo couldn't help but thought that his soulmate must be a nice person to feel sympathetic even when they are feeling desperate and prayed to the universe that they would meet quickly so that he could be the one to sympathize with his soulmate's worries and help lessen the desparation his soulmate was feeling. Seongwoo laughed at himself for being sentimental over the soulmate he hasn't even met but what can he do? He wouldn't be Ong Seongwoo if he doesn't wear his heart on his sleeves.

 

x

 

Jonghyun was reading his letter to Nuest and the fans during their japan tour and Minhyun found himself crying at his friend's words as a leader. He knew how burdened Jonghyun was feeling ever since their debut at the age of 16. Normally, the eldest members become the leaders of the groups but because Aron hyung was not that fluent in korean at that time and also because he was trying to get familiar with the korean culture, Jonghyun had to take the position of the leader although he is the same age with other 3. The expectations from the company, the public and their families had been burdening Jonghyun so much and at this moment infront of their japanese fans, Minhyun could understand his friend's feelings and he desperately hoped that all their efforts would pay off in the end.

 

x

 

The day Ong Seongwoo learned that he passed the audition to participate in Produce 101 was also the day the cluster of petunia flowers appeared on his lower back.Seongwoo quickly searched the meaning of the petunia and felt his heart sunk when he learned that petunia means anger and resentment. Numerous scenerios (including extreme ones like kidnap and abuse, all thanks to his over-reacting nature and dramas he had been watching as lessons in acting classes) appeared on his mind and he felf so helpless that he didn't even have anyway to find out why his soulmate was crying angry tears. 

 

Needless to say, Seongwoo couldn't sleep that night because he was worried for his soulmate and also at the possibility that he might have better chances to meet his soulmate once he appeared on tv. He hoped that by that time, he wouldn't be too late to sooth the anger his soulmate felt on this day.

 

x

 

Minhyun had never felt that angry towards the management team before. After years of being an idol, the idea of starting as a trainee again and competing on national tv with numerous other trainees felt so wrong to him. It was not that he considered competing with new trainees as a bad thing, Hwang Minhyun is always up for new challenges. It was the fact that they tried so hard like their colleagues and their juniors even but yet failed to achieve what their management deemed as successful idol. He couldn't help but felt resentment towards the company for basically announcing them as failuers to the public by putting them into this programme. 

 

Most of all, he felt angry at himself for failing his fans. 

 

x

 

When it was finally the first day of filming for the Produce 101, Ong Seongwoo was nervous but excited to show the world the potential he has and also to meet other trainees as well. He knew there were gonna be already debuted idols as well through the news and although he was nervous, he was ready to make the world remember his name. 

 

But he didn’t know why he felt all the butterflies (and probably a whole Safari) in his stomach when he met eyes with Hwang Minhyun among the crowds. He tried to brush it off as him being star struck by Hwang Minhyun’s visual because Hwang Minhyun is indeed handsome. He reminded himself that 1. he is in a competition, 2. he has a soulmate he hasn’t even met yet and 3. now it’s not the best time to fanboy over Hwang Minhyun and get distracted from his visuals. 

 

'Why are they here? Is it because Pledis doesn't want to invest in them anymore? ,' one of the trainees infront of Seongwoo said. Seongwoo frowned, not liking that guy already but he choose not to comment because well he didn't want to bring any unnecessary attention to him, not especially when it was the first filming anyway. Seongwoo tried to remember that guy though, and thought to himself that he would never want to be in the same group with that guy.

 

x

 

The first time they actually talked was when they filmed for the Nayana dance video for the re-evaluation session. Seongwoo himself did quiet well for the dance video while Minhyun messed up the dance moves. 

 

‘More like he didn’t bother to try,’ Seongwoo corrected his own thoughts because he was monitoring when Minhyun was filming. He knew Minhyun was capable of more than that, being in the entertainment industry for years and all. He knew Minhyun was feeling intimidated by the new changes although Minhyun has been putting up a front and made everyone think he didn’t give any fuck about being in this competition. ( ‘rebelling the company? ,’ Seongwoo guessed).

 

When they were told to leave the room so that another batch of trainees could film, Seongwoo touched Minhyun’s shoulder to catch his attention. 

 

‘Hey, do you wanna practise together for the M countdown stage?’

 

Seongwoo half expected Minhyun to say no and walked over to Nuest members instead so he wasn’t prepared when Minhyun stared at him and slowly asked, ‘You are Ong Seongwoo, right?’

 

‘You know my name?’

 

‘Well, it’s not easy to find someone with a surname like you. ‘ Minhyun smiled and Ong Seongwoo almost forgot what he was actually supposed to say.

 

‘So, you want to practise with me? I mean I know you prefer to practise with your group members but since we are same age and all, I was just wondering if you would like to?’

 

Hwang Minhyun stares at him for a few seconds and then he finally said, ‘Since you nailed the moves, sure why not?’

 

x

 

What Seongwoo didn't know at that time though was that Minhyun had been keeping an eye on Seongwoo since the day-1 as well. Minhyun remembered rows of judging eyes when they first stepped into the studio. He had expected it so it was not surprising to him. What he didn't expect was a pair of eyes looking at him with just sheer curiousity, something similar to the normal reaction he usually got from his fans and that surprised him.

 

When it was that person's turn to perform, Minhyun told himself to remember Ong Seongwoo because if he wants to remain sane in this competition, he would need someone to trust outside of his groupmates. And it was actually a bonus that this Ong Seongwoo guy is talented as well.

 

x

 

Minhyun was releived when Daehwi called out his name to be the next person to pick the team. He quickly scanned the room and tried to come up with a game plan. 

 

First choice? Easy, it's Jonghyun. 

 

Second, Kim Jaehwan. He liked that individual trainee with really nice vocals so he even called him out to the team first.

 

Then he picked Kang Daniel because he is from A class and also his pink hair definitely attracted attention.

 

Fourth, he needed some trainees with good physique and stan attractors quality for votes, so he picked Kwon Hyunbin from YG Kplus.

 

As he was thinking for the last member, that same pair of eyes from the day-1 caught his eyes and he knew his team was set.

 

'Ong Seongwoo from Fantagio' 

 

x

 

Seongwoo couldn't sleep. Tomorrow will be the finale of the show and the excitements, nervousness and expectations came rushing to his mind all at once. The dorm sounded so quiet with only 20 of them left and he could hear others tossing and turning on their beds as well.

 

'Can't sleep?,' came a voice he knew too well and Seongwoo replied, 'Yeah, guess you cannot sleep too, Minhyun ah?'

 

'I am nervous. What if we don't make it to the final line up tomorrow?'

 

Seongwoo sat up on his bed and tried to catch Minhyun's eyes in the dark. 

 

'We will, don't worry. The public likes you, Minhyun.' he assured Minhyun.

 

'I wish I am as confident as you, Ong Seongwoo.' Minhyun looked up from where he was lying and smiled at Seongwoo.

 

Seongwoo wanted to tell Minhyun that his smiles remind him of the flowers blooming after the last snow of winter melted and that it would be a great loss to the future fans of the final group if they didn't get to see this smile often.

 

Instead Seongwoo just said, 'That's what I am here for, isn't it?'

 

x

 

'No.14, Pledis' Kim Jonghyun'

 

Minhyun couldn't believe it. A few minutes ago, he was so happy that he finally made it into the final line up and that he was debuting again. He was hoping that either Jonghyun or Dongho would come up to the seats and joined him because he knew the possibility of all 4 of them making into the group was highly unlikely. He was even more happy when Seongwoo came up and hugged him while shouting 'WE ARE DEBUTING!!'

 

But, Jonghyun? 14th place? Minhyun felt like everything around him stopped and it was as if his world came crushing down at that moment. They were supposed to debut together, everything was in their favor till the last ranking. How is he supposed to debut with another team while his members were not with him? Minhyun couldn't think and started to break down into tears. He felt hopeless despite that being in the final line up was what he wanted. He couldn't stop crying even the main cameras turned off and they moved to the backstage. 

 

Everyone around him were telling him that it's okay but he couldn't bring himself to believe in those words.

 

x

 

Seongwoo couldn't contain the smile on his face. He had made it to the final line up, all his efforts paid off and the nation producers choose him to be their idol, he couldn't be happier. 

 

After all the interviews and videos, he came back to the dorm room to pack his things (Seongwoo likes to organize things) as they will be moving into the new dorm next week. When he arrived to the room, it was dark so he turned on the light and found no one.

 

'Others must be still celebrating.' Seongwoon shurgged and proceed to took out his clothes from the closet. He was in the middle of folding clothes when he heard the door clicked open. He turned around to look who was it and found Minhyun standing there awkwardly with puffy eyes.

 

Of course, Seongwoo noticed how hard Minhyun was crying during the ending and honestly, he didn't know how to comfort him. He could not possibly cling like a baby koala to Minhyun like Seonho, that would be weird because they are same age. He didn't also know what words to offer to him as he has never been that good at giving motivational speeches, that's why he relied on his actions. Now that Minhyun was here and they were the only persons in the room, Seongwoo was at a loss.

 

Minhyun glanced at him and tried to hide his puffy eyes by rubbing his eyes with sleeves while walking into the room. He then sat down on his lower bunk bed and the awkward silence filled the room again.

 

Seongwoo couldn't bring himself to look at Minhyun directly, afraid that he would made the later more uncomfortable. He kept his stare on the blazer he was folding when Minhyun suddenly said, 'Congratulations on getting the 5th place'

 

'Thanks. You too, congratulations'

 

'Thank you'

 

Silence filled the room again and Minhyun was about to get up and went out of the room when Seongwoo blurted out, 'I am sorry'

 

'What for?' Minhyun looked at him with a straight face.

 

'Because you are sad'

 

'That's not your fault.'

 

'But still, I am sorry Minhyun ah. I know you didn't expect this. I know it must be hard to take in.' Seongwoo kept his stare to on the blazer.

 

Minhyun sighed and gave him a sad smile before coming back into the room and sitting down on his bed. 

 

'Why are you not telling me it's gonna be okay?'

 

Seongwoo finally looked up and found Minhyun was already looking at him in the eyes. 

 

'Because you are clearly not okay and my words would have been just empty words to you at this moment. I...I just feel like 'sorry' is the only word I can actually offer to you for what you are going through now. I am sorry that you cannot go back to your groupmates now. I am sorry that you are doubting if you really deserves to be here or not because you worked harder than anyone for this yet you are not able to happy about your end results. I am sorry that I am happy when you are sad.' Seongwoo breathed out.

 

Minhyun seemed surprised out his outburst because he kept staring at him in the eyes. And after what seemed like forever, he finally got up from his bed and walked towards the door again. Seongwoo thought he fucked up but then, Minhyun looked back with a very faint smile and said before he closed the door, 'Thank you. It's actually better than telling me 'it's okay'. And don't be sorry, Seongwoo ah. It's not your fault.' 

 

When the door clicked shut again, Seongwoo let out the breath he had been unknowingly holdinh in and sat on the floor blankly for a minute or two. He sighed again and tossed the blazer he had been holding for past 15 minutes into the luggage then walked off to the bathroom to take a shower because he felt sticky and heavy, both physically and mentally. 

 

When he took off the shirt, he found a bunch of amaranths and marigolds on across his ribs and this time, he was not really surprised to find that amaranths mean hopelessness and marigolds mean sorrow. 

 

What actually surprised him was though he could recall Minhyun’s puffy eyes and broken smile while tracing the newly bloomed flowers on his ribs.

 

x

 

To say Seongwoo is confused would be an understatement. 

 

In between preparing for debut, actually debuting and now preparing for their second comeback, Seongwoo found out that his soulmate hasn’t cried in the past few months because he had not spot any new flowers since the last night in their Paju dorms. He was actually quiet relieved because lately, his mind had been filled with work, work and work that he didn’t really have time to wonder about his soulmate. 

 

Also, when he was not occupied with works, his mind had been filled with the newly acquired information about Hwang Minhyun. They had gotten close since they had moved into the dorm. It's not like they were not close before, they were but there was always that tension of being in the competition and also the slight walking-on-the-egg-shells period even after the Produce 101 ended. Now that they are actually groupmates and being same age helped them to become close. And as they got close, Seongwoo had learned that Hwang Minhyun is not as confident as he carried himself to be and that his obsession with cleaning might be linked with him getting anxious over things that are not in his control. 

 

Seongwoo also learned that Minhyun doesn’t easily cry because while others were crying their eyes out after their debut stage, Minhyun was looking at everyone with a faint smile on his face. Seongwoo couldn’t help but think of the flowers blooming in the last of winter everytime he saw Minhyun smiling like that. It’s actually quiet fascinating because Minhyun was born in summer (like himself) and has the personality of a warm ocean breeze in the summer.

 

The first time he found Minhyun smiling widely was when they were filming for the variety show at the Zero Base. Jinyoung and Guanlin were bickering over something and those two kids decided to ask Minhyun who was right between the two of them. But they ended up bickering again while trying to explain the situation to Minhyun and Minhyun who found them cute was smiling very fondly at the two of them. Seongwoo witnessed the whole thing from where he was sitting at that time and thought that Minhyun's fond smile remind him of the cute kittens and summer breeze. 

 

Seongwoo also learned that despite being so handsome, Minhyun has low self confidence about his face. He never picked himself for visual rankings and was constantly praising others' visuals (Seongwoo was so happy that Minhyun actually picked him as his visual pick, he even had that part of the episode saved in his phone but let's not tell anyone about that). For Seongwoo, Hwang Minhyun's visual is amazing. He looked like a cold vampire prince on stage yet still managed to look like a kitten when he was off stage and Seongwoo just couldn't help but to sing priases about Minhyun's visual at every chances he got. He knew he sounded biased but then again, so were 862,719 people who had voted for Minhyun during the finale night so he thinks his opinion is valid. 

 

But those were not the main reasons why Seongwoo was confused. He was confused because his initial plan to look out for his soulmate has become less and less occupied on his mind these days, and instead placed with the thought of finding out the mysterious creature that is Hwang Minhyun. Seongwoo tried to tell himself that it might just be a fleeting crush, and that he was just starstruck. It kind of worked at first, being busy with debut and all, but once they began the filming for Wanna One Go, Seongwoo started to realize day by day that this was more than that. 

 

He wanted to stay beside Minhyun all the time so that he would be able to learn more about him, he wanted to be the one to know all of Minhyun's habits so that he would be the one to tell the fans about Minhyun. He knew Minhyun had problems adjusting to the new atmosphere and he wanted to be the one to make him feel comfortable enough around his new surroundings that his weird Busan accent would come out eventually. He also knew that Minhyun was so used to being with 3 other same ages friends in Nuest so he tried to fill in their absence by Minhyun’s side.

 

If someone asked Seongwoo why he was doing all these things, he also didn’t have a solid reason. But the closest thing would be that he loves seeing Minhyun’s genuine smile and he wants to be the one to make that smile bloom so often on Minhyun’s face.

 

And also, another reason why Seongwoo is confused also related to his own soulmate. Seongwoo used to like imagining how his soulmate might look like and his past imaginations ranged from Kim Taehee to Woobin to the classmate he used to have in high school. But now, he could not imagine any other than those cat-like eyes and white skin. Seongwoo always regarded himself as a bi though now that he had met Minhyun, he was not so sure anymore. 

 

And Seongwoo was also glad that it’s such a great coincidence that a single flower hasn’t bloomed yet on his body and Minhyun hasn’t also shed any tears during that period too.

 

x

 

Minhyun was stressed. He was also frustrated. He had been working so hard for his solo stage to be revealed at the concert but he just couldn’t seem to satisfied at all. The choreo was supposed to be powerful yet sensual and sexy. The company and the dance team had suggested him to go shirtless to match with the vibe of the song and initially he thought it would be a good surprise to his fans. Now he felt stupid, why did he even think he would be able to pull off such concept? This whole situation reminded him of the times he was lost and unsure about his future in pledis’ green practise room. It reminded him of the times where his voice was not able to hit notes and his foot didn’t follow the steps like they should. Most of all, it reminded him of the times when he was told that he is dragging the whole team down. Shaking the memories away, Minhyun sighed for the nth time this week and he looked at the full length mirror across the room. 

 

He saw a 15 years old pledis trainee boy with low self esteem, lost, hopeless and frustrated.

 

x

 

Seongwoo was taking a shower after a dance practice session with Woojin when he noticed newly bloomed amaranths, meadowsweet and citrons on his chest. He blinked, just in case he was hallucinating after an intense dance practice. But the flowers were still there. He also tried to wash it off with soap and water but they were there, as if they had been there since day-1. 

 

Seongwoo quickly finished his shower and then changed into some training suits he found in his closet. He already knew what citron and amaranths mean so he just searched straight for the new meadowsweets on him. 

 

‘Uselessness....,’ Seongwoo whispered to himself. 

 

‘So that means my soulmate is feeling useless, hopeless and sad? Well that’s not a good sign,’ Seongwoo thought and was about to read into more about meadowsweet when the article titles at the corner of the site caught his attention.

 

It said, ‘What does it mean to get a soulmate tattoo over your heart?’

 

Seongwoo glanced at his own chest and then to the link. He thought, it wouldn’t hurt to learn and then clicked the link. In the article itself were how to find your soulmates and all but the last part said,

 

‘............if a person had already fallen in love with his or her soulmate and then the first time their soulmate cried after they had fallen in love with them, it would appear on the chest....’

 

Seongwoo sat on his bed for minutes, not being able to move from his seat. His mind was racing with million thoughts per second. 

 

‘Already fallen in love with soulmate? But how could it be possible when I have not even met them in person??? Is it someone I already know?’ Seongwoo thought.

 

Right then, he heard a knock on his door and a few seconds later Daniel popped his head into the room. 

 

‘ Hyung, is Minhyun hyung here? ‘

 

‘Minhyun? No. Why?? Is manager hyung searching for him?'

 

'Ah no no, I was just about to ask him about something. Nevermind, I think he is still in the practise room. I will just ask him later when he is back to the dorm. Thanks, Seongwoo hyung!’ Daniel replied and left as quickly as he came into the room.

 

But thanks to Daniel, Seongwoo remembered that Minhyun has been practicing alone since the morning and hadn’t come out from the room he locked himself up in yet. He pushed away his soulmate crisis for awhile to call Minhyun and remind him to come back already because Minhyun has the habit of losing track of time when he is so focused into something. 

 

While the phone was ringing,Seongwoo also wondered if Minhyun had already eaten yet and sighed at the high possibility that the latter forgetting his meals again. Lately, Minhyun was on a diet so he had been skipping meals than usual and it pained Seongwoo not see that the usual happy grin on Minhyun’s face when the two of them ordered and ate pig legs as midnight snacks. Seongwoo reminded himself to buy Minhyun dinner as a present after the Seoul concert because he knew that Minhyun has been under a lot of stress because of his solo stage. Seongwoo sighed, thinking about Minhyun who looked frustrated everytime he came back from the practice room. Seongwoo wanted to hug him everytime Minhyun had that look but he knew that Minhyun doesn’t like skinship unless it was initiated from him. 

 

Then, it suddenly hit Seongwoo that Minhyun is his soulmate because he is the only one Seongwoo has fallen in love with. He just realized that he has been in love with Minhyun for awhile. He didn’t exactly remember when, but there is a high chance that it happened between filming Beautiful m/v together and choosing Minhyun as his partner in Jeju.

 

Seongwoo laughed at himself for being so blinded with the confusions he had in head that he couldn’t see his wish coming true sooner. 

 

‘So Hwang Minhyun is really my soulmate, huh?’ Seongwoo happily thought but then he remembered the flowers that just bloomed on his chest.

 

‘ Oh no! ‘

 

x

 

Minhyun didn’t know how long he had been crying like that. He heard loud footsteps coming outside of the door but he ignored because he doubted that no one would ever find him in this dark room at this late hours.

 

But Seongwoo found him, literally and figuratively.

 

Seongwoo came into the room and suddenly sat down in front of him. Minhyun kept his head down, not wanting to show his tear-stained face to Seongwoo. He was hoping that the lack of lighting would help conceal his face when Seongwoo whispered, ‘ You are wrong’

 

‘What did you just say??’, caught by surprise, Minhyun lifted his head and met with Seongwoo’s staring eyes.

 

‘I said’, Seongwoo looked right back at Minhyun and said, ‘ you are wrong, Hwang Minhyun.’

 

Puzzled, Minhyun’s frown deepened.

 

‘What are you even saying, Ong Seongwoo? Why are you suddenly telling me that I’m wrong when I haven’t even said anything to you for the whole day!! I am not in the mood to laugh at your jokes so if you excus..’

 

‘You are wrong because you are not useless, Minhyun ah. I know what you are thinking right now and it’s not true at all, you are not useless’

 

‘Ho.w..how do you..even....know?’ Minhyun stopped mid-rant and stuttered out.

 

Seongwoo took a deep breath before saying, ‘ I know many things, Minhyun. I know that you cried because you were so anxious to the point of tears when you were a trainee. I know that you cried out of anger before you joined the program. I know that you cried during the finale night because you felt hopeless and sorry towards your members. And I also know that you were crying just now because you felt like you are useless. I know them all because I am your soulmate, Hwang Minhyun.’

 

Minhyun couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was he heard it correctly? That Seongwoo is his soulmate? Is it why Seongwoo can always easily understand him? A lot of questions came up to Minhyun’s mind but he asked the question that he has been wanting to ask Seongwoo for awhile now.

 

‘But do you like me though?’

 

Caught by surprise, Seongwoo looked at him like he couldn’t believe what he has just been asked. Minhyun bit his lips and avoided Seongwoo’s eyes, wanting to run away. After a few seconds passed, Seongwoo finally spoke.

 

‘Why did you ask, Minhyun?’

 

‘I know that soulmate bonds don’t exclusively exist between two lovers, I’ve heard of best friends with soulmate bonds between them. It can be platonic. I just.....I just don’t want you to think that we should date just because we are soulmates...’ Minhyun replied, still not meeting Seongwoo’s eyes.

 

The thing is that Minhyun was afraid. He was afraid that Seongwoo might feel obligated to date him just because they are soulmates and not because he likes him. He was afraid that they would find out later that they were only meant to be platonic and nothing more because Minhyun likes Seongwoo. In between, struggling to adapt to the new group dynamics and getting used to introducing himself as ‘Wanna One’s Hwang Minhyun’ and not as ‘Nuest’s Minhyun’ , he found himself liking Seongwoo in a non-platonic ways. Seongwoo who acted so over the top and confident during Produce 101 but actually sentimental and soft-spoken, Seongwoo who patiently helps Minhyun to become more comfortable with himself, Seongwoo who always has a reassuring smile ready to offer to him whenever he feels nervous, Minhyun found himself liking this Ong Seongwoo and he just didn’t want to get his hopes up just because Seongwoo found out that they are soulmates.

 

Right then, he felt Seongwoo’s hands on his shoulder and Minhyun couldn’t help but to meet Seongwoo’s eyes that way. He found Seongwoo smiling softly at him and Minhyun willed his heart not to get the hopes up for nothing.

 

‘Minhyun ah, do you know how I actually found out that you are my soulmate? It’s because I found flowers blossomed on my chest. And then I found out that it means that I have already fallen in love with my soulmate and that my soulmate is crying for the first time after I have fallen for them. And since there is no one other than you I have fallen in love with, I knew that it’s you.’ Seongwoo confessed while looking straight into Minhyun’s eyes.

 

Minhyun who was blushing (his ears looked like they were on fire) by now, couldn’t find a word. He was relieved, not only because his feelings are mutual but also because out of all these people, Seongwoo is his soulmate. Words failed to relay what he was feeling now, so he did what he could only think of for the time being, hoped that it would relay his reply to Seongwoo loud and clear.

 

He kissed Seongwoo.

 

x

 

Epilogue 

 

Lying on his bed, Minhyun couldn’t believe that it’s finally over. Their concert in Seoul was a huge success, his solo stage went well (and created chaos among fandom and online). He was relieved, and also motivated for the upcoming tour stops across the world. He hoped that their fans in other countries would also receive them well and also cheered on him for his solo stage. Minhyun felt anxious just by thinking about performing to fans from different countries, but this time he was also excited and hopeful about their reactions. He knew he was thinking like this because he was still high on adrenaline after the concert so he just hoped that he would be able to keep this motivation till the end of their tour.

 

‘And it’s okay even if I lost it at one point between the tours , ‘ Minhyun thought and looked at the figure sleeping beside him , ‘ I have my soulmate to remind me.’ 

 

Minhyun looked at Seongwoo who is now sleeping peacefully after being the crowd hyper at the company dinner after the concert and couldn’t help but think that he is so lucky to have someone who will always be patient with him whenever he is having his breakdowns. Minhyun knew that he is not the easiest person to love, but Seongwoo never failed to remind him that he deserves to be loved. And although, he is still bad at expressing his feelings, Minhyun is trying to make Seongwoo feel loved also because that’s what Seongwoo deserves. Suddenly overwhelmed with feelings, Minhyun turned to Seongwoo's side and hugged him from the back and said, ‘ Seongwoo ah’

 

Seongwoo stirred from his sleep and looked over his shoulder to see Minhyun. He asked , ‘Hmm what’s wrong, Minhyun ah?’

 

‘Nothing, I just want to let you know I’m glad that all those times I cried without letting anyone knows what I was feeling at that moment were actually understood by someone. I am glad that I actually had someone who cares abt me and worries abt me even when they haven’t met me in person yet. I am glad that you found me. I’m glad that out of all people, it’s you who I fall in love with,’ Minhyun whispered from the back.

 

Seongwoo turned to Minhyun’s side and kissed his forehead before saying, ‘ That’s why I am here for, aren’t I?? And I am glad that it’s you, Hwang Minhyun’

 

x.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This fic is for my daughter/friend who is an absolute trash for slowburn onghwang fics and who also dragged me to onghwang trash life.
> 
> \- /runs and hides/


End file.
